


Glass Rose

by Gwenelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Focused location : Goodneighbor, Institute - Fandom, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor - Fandom, Magnolia (Fallout) - Fandom, Post Institute - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenelle/pseuds/Gwenelle
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Mayor Hancock, until a beautiful stranger stumble upon his town of Goodneighbor.





	Glass Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this fan fiction is to show my love for Fallout 4 game. Had this idea one day so I thought why don't I try write it down in words.This would be my first ever fan fiction. Sorry if there's grammar mistakes or..confusion in some sentences..English is not my native language.If there are mistakes please help me point it out so I can edit it. Lastly the story set up happened after you beat the game. Enjoy, let me know what you think :D

_“It’s no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.”_  
_-Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

\-----

 

"Keep in mind , everyone's welcome here, make sure the drifters  
got a place to sleep and hot meals while they're trying to get back on their feet."  
Hancock instruct his Goodneigbor Watch henchman.

It was an uneventful August evening in Goodneighbor, not even a single cloud could be seen, the air is dry with the summer heat.

An ordinary day nothing but just the exact same check up rounds of stocks, making sure the streets are in order-  
that everyone's happy in this lil place i called 'home'. I mean that is what May-

"Mayor! we have a situation!" a familiar voice shouted

"It isn't like you to get all jumpy Fahrenheit, what is it?" I chuckle

"There's a woman injured at the gate, I am sure you would want to single handedly greet this particular visitor.." she said  
as she wraps her hands together.

It is rather odd for Fahrenheit to get this excited and fuss about a traveler, we get visitors all the time, so  
what could this one be any different hm. and considering Fahrenheit's cold - don't give a shit exterior. I make pace  
towards the gate and instantly I am bewilder by this ginger wavy-long braided haired figure, with her right hand clinging on her left shoulder.  
She is wearing long black leather coat and fedora hat, face and hair clean and shiny, definitely not drifter or traveler type.

"Welcome to Goodneighbor, Sister!" "My name is John Hancock, I am the mayor of this humble town,everyone's welcome here  
..can I fetch you medic assistance? your arm..its bleeding!" I gasp at her wound

"water..." the stranger reply faintly

before Hancock could say anything, she collapse,  
Hancock swiftly grab her by the waist. The stranger passed out.

\---------------------

"Are you stupid? you really have no clue who she is!?? dissed Fahrenheit

"she is hot for sure"

Fahrenheit give a disgusted look and rolled her eyes, "You are fucking hopeless, sometimes I don't get how  
you manage survive till now"

"Oh c'mon, I know I charmed all the ladies in the commonwealth, and I seemed to missed one" I said it with a grin, Fahrenheit  
doesn't seemed amused with my wits

"So who is she?"

"Gwen"

"Gwen? as in..."

"Yes, THE Gwendolynn Ashton"

Oh yes I heard of that name many times before, in the radio, news pamphlet scattered around the city,from traveler passing by , it was THE talk of the town  
for this past few years, heck she is as famous as the nuclear annihilation itself. A vault dweller that changed the commonwealth, some view her  
as a hero, some hate her, as for me...

"I wonder What is the leader of institute ,the minutemen's general.. could be doing and got  
herself injured in this part of town" I murmured

 

"Ran into some serious trouble by the looks of her wound . you really do not mind her resting in your room?  
considering how much you hate the Institute..and well she is the ...." as Fahrenheit tucked her in

"Tis alright, everyone's welcome here remember? let her rest here, all the other shelters are occupied."

Today ended up to be extraordinary after all.

 

\----------------------

 

"Who are you!" "where the hell am I ??" 

I open my eyes to find 10mm pistol pointing at my face. Her face turned bright red , I can feel the heat coming out from her body.

"Good morning to you too, Sweetheart. At least be nice to your knight in shinning armor will ya"  
"After all you are in my room" Hancock smile.

"WHAT???" "you..you're a pervert!!!"

"Never even lay my finger on ya , I swear"

Before I could say anything more, the door slammed open

"Mayor!, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is under control Fahrenheit, just a misunderstanding.  
Fix our guest breakfast please" I walk out of the room as I put on my hat and snug on my red coat.  
Feeling hyper more than usual, somehow I know it's gonna be a good day.

 

\----------------------

A Ghoul for a mayor? I thought to myself. I guess I was over reacting..after all he slept on the couch  
beside me..ugh, I could still smell his sweet smoky scent all over me from the bed sheets. I look around the room,Chems and Jet on the table,  
it's a pretty neat master room with flags hanging all over the ceiling.

 

"Brahmin steak and eggs, eat up!"

"Fahrenheit right? Thank you..what is this place? I've been running around the Commonwealth but I guess not this part  
of the city"

"Tis Goodneighbor, where all the freaks,misfits and troublemakers comes together, heh heh"  
What is the leader of the institute running around getting herself hurt huh?" Fahrenheit smirk

"So, you know who I am" eyebrows raised with my tight-lipped smile.

"Unless you live under a rock,yeah, we all do. well..beside that Naive bum." Fahrenheit burst out, laughing loudly  
"Gotta run me some errands, finish up your breakfast , you can find the mayor around town, I am sure he would love  
your presence"

I chomped on the food as fast as I could chew, haven't eaten for days, couldn't lift my left arm, it's dead alright.I can feel the tingling sensation for my upper  
shoulder.

Making my way out, strolling around the streets, neon signs all over , its not a big place like Diamond City  
but there's a charm to this place, Ghouls, robots, Gunners in one settlement. As I walk I could feel all the eyes on me and their whispers.

Not far from the marketplace I can spot ghoul Mayor, standing there with his red frock coat, surrounded by his people.  
"Thank you mayor for taking care of the Super mutant, now our caravans able to get across east of the Commonwealth safely"  
"oh mayor can spare us more lands where we can grow mutfruits and corns"  
"N26 Generator need a fix Mayor, the wiring has been rusty and need a replacement ASAP for the water purifiers to work properly"  
The sight are all too familiar for Gwen, back home at the Institute and Minutement settlements, she is the person to look for  
when there's problems. As I walk closer , a pair of deep brown eyes caught with mine.

 

"Look at what we have here, it is an honor to have the leader of the Commonwealth in our town, how is your wounds? are you feeling better?" Hancock smiled "let's take  
a walk Gwen"

"Much better,...Thank you for your hospitality Mayor, sorry about earlier.." Avoiding eye contact

"Don't mention it" he chuckled " In this barren world, you could not be careful enough,...I am wondering though  
why an Institute leader running around alone , gotten shot by a Institute laser power rifle?"

"Nothing" I replied, not the kind of topic I want to discuss, specially not with a Ghoul who dressed in Pirate Costume.

Hancock stared as if waiting for more than just Nothing. I looked away.

"I won't push you sister, everyone here lives their own life, their own way, no judgement  
, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me, in the meantime make yourself at home,the master State Room are all yours. take as much time as you want,  
you can't possibly be travelling at this rate with your wounds"

 

"Your face, Something...happened?" I blurred out.Fuck I can't believe I just asked that

Hancock burts out laughing "you're blunt, I like that"  
"Like it? I think it gives me a sexy, king of the zombies kind of look. Big hit with the ladies" " I'm a Ghoul you see? lots of walking rad  
freaks like me around here, so you might want to keep those kinds of questions on the low burner next time." "Goodneigbor's of the people,  
for the people, you feel me? everyone's welcome" Hancock said it proudly, with his crisp voice.

"Of the people, for the people? oh brother.." I couldn't help but laugh "It's damn cheesy alright"

"He he he, I can tell I'm gonna like you already, just consider this town your home away from home..so long as you remember who's in charge"  
"Good day sister" with that Hancock walked away and attend to his duties as Mayor.

I couldn't help but feel my blood rushing to my cheek, blushing, what the fuck? I must be losing my mind. I haven't laugh or feel anything  
since the bomb fell, but this Ghoul...there's something different 'bout him..mind you, I've had my fair share of dealing with ghouls in my years of  
travelling the Commonwealth. But.. nothing like this one.

\----------------------

I hope I handled myself appropriate,as a mayor-a leader,making sure that my poker face always in place at all times, deep down I am nervous as fuck.  
She...I should've guess when I first laid my eyes on her that she wasn't from around here, a pre war smoothskin.  
I never thought the leader of the Institute, heck..the leader of the commonwealth could be..this beautiful? can be so strong. Her sun kissed  
skin, rosy cheeks and those lips...I can't take my eyes of her.

 

"Can it be anymore obvious, you gonna make her run for the door if you keep staring"

 

"Fuck you Fahrenheit"

 

"Heh heh heh, ya know I could make this trip in your place , I do not want you come crying when  
she's gone"

"No, I promised too meet William myself and make peace with his Gunners" "Make her feel at home will ya"

With that Fahrenheit nodded and Hancock leaves Goodneighbor with his few men.

\-----------------------

It has been three days, and I'm still in Goodneighbor.I need to get well fast and make my way back to the Institute  
Fuck..Still can't get any signal from the Pip-Boy.

I plan to make my way back tomorrow..but not a chance with this wounds..still bleeding.I look out by the window, my minds switch to  
Hancock.I wonder what he's up to, his deep brown eyes..his cheeky friendly smile and gesture..his husky ,smoky voice..  
I haven't seen him around the city for days.

As I walk out from my room,down the stairs, there's Farenheit playing chess with the other guards, booze in one hand, jet on the other.  
One of the guards acknowledge me "Good evening Ma'am, would you like to join us for a round of chess"

"I'm Good, thank you for asking soldier" I replied as I sat on the dusty reddish brown sofa "Where can I find the Mayor?"

"Boss is out of town ma'am, there's a situation with the raider in the North, they kidnapped one  
of our settler and hold her ransom"

"Is he gonna be safe?" I asked as I sipped on some wine.

"Worry about our Mayor ,Gwen?" Farenheit smirked and teased me, followed by the other guards.

Oh God, I keep myself compose "I only asked to see if he need my help" I blurred out as quickly as I can.

"Our mayor might look like a burned stray cat, but he can handle himself well ma'am"

"Burned stray cat huh..." I laugh and so is everyone else.

We drank,joked and laughed till dawn, this place starts to grow on me, at the end of the day I find  
myself missing the Ghoul..

 

Days turns into weeks, it has been 2 weeks precisely, how could he not returned? I think I really am  
losing my mind , I can't keep my thoughts away from Hancock, longing for his presence, how could I miss someone  
that I barely know? I lied to Farenheit about my time staying here, that my wounds are still eating me  
inside out, when actually my wounds are starting to heal up, she insisted for me to stay longer naturally,but I know I want to stay because  
I am waiting for Hancock...I want to see him before I leave this town.

At that moment, I hear a loud cheer outside, I rush to the balcony to see,....Hancock, he is back!! I let out a big smile,  
a warmness rush run through my body, giggling like a school girl. He is marching towards the town and on his hands, he is carrying  
a women in his arms

My smile fades as I feel pain in my chest, "Who is that girl? what is this? there's no fucking way that I feel...jealous?" my thoughts  
are all jumbled up , I couldn't think straight.

I can hear the balcony door open behind me and Farenheit walks towards to see her boss returning from his adventure. A big smirk on her face and say  
"She was Hancock's ex girlfriend you know, name's Magnolia" "the damsel in distress that got kidnapped by the raider"

It seems like Farenheit did that on purpose or she can guessed what I am thinking or feeling.

My heart sank.

\-----------------------

I have never been happier than to return to Goodneighbor, hoping every single night that when  
I return she will still be there. And there she was in the balcony,with the sunbeam shine on her  
pale pinkish skin and golden red hair.

"Take Magnolia to her apartment please and send for medic" Hancock commanded one of his Watch Men.

I make my way to the State room where my Watch men that I trust with my life-they are like family, greeted me,  
.  
"You make quite an entrance boss,mission went well then" Farenheit give me a punch to my shoulder.

"You could say that, nobody got hurt if that's what you're asking" I replied looking at every corner of the room.

"she's upstairs" She smirk.

Farenheit knows me too well, sometimes I hate her for that.

as I try to knock, the door open. She..looks... pissed.

"Happy to see you're still in Goodneighbor Gwen, I hoped they treated you well while I'm gone" I smiled , my heart beats .  
I see the rifle on her back and bag all packed up. "Don't tell me you're leaving already? I just got back"

"Thanks for everything Mayor, there's an urgent matter that I have to attend, I'll take my leave" Gwen said emotionless -cold  
as she walk hastily past him, without a second thought,hancock grabbed her arm. In shock, both of them stunned , as if time has stop.

"Please stay?" Hancock said softly, as if his begging would win her over and changed her mind about leaving. Please  
say something, anything at all, the suspense is killing me.

"Why should I?

"It's not everyday I get to meet a vault dweller that changed commonwealth history, we haven't even got the chance to  
hangout yet, there is so many questions I want to ask.."

"Curious about the Institute or me? " Gwen teased him

"Both" I smiled

"I...suppose I could stay a bit longer, but you better make it worth while"

"Good! that is exactly what I want to hear sister, I promise you won't regret it,  
haven't show you our best bit of our town yet,the third ra.." Before I could finish my sentence Gwen blurred out.

"And no leaving town without saying anything" Gwen demand.

"Deal" I give her the biggest smile ever, she doesn't know how happy she makes him feel, at least for now she is Somewhere where  
he can reach her.

\------------------------

It's not like me at all, acting all pissed and jealous over a Ghoul's ex girlfriend. I am so mad at myself for  
acting this way, somehow that stupid Ghoul consumed me with his sweet talk and smiles. FUCK I am the leader of the Commonwealth,  
I refuse to get attach by a Ghoul I barely know, why the heck should I care...ugh I can still feel his rough skin lingering on my arm..

 

that Magnolia...she is pretty. I wonder if he still have feelings for her? what happened between them?

OK stop it Gwen! I should shut my thoughts and get some sleep.

 

............

 

.......

 

...

I spent my days tagging along Hancock ,help him attend to the settlers in Goodneighbor, checking the stock of goods,  
dealing with the raiders and super mutant, I wish that this would never end, I don't want it to end, but I know I'm living in a bubble .  
soon I have to get back to the reality, the Institute, the Minutemen...the People of the Commonwealth. I have my own responsibilities.  
Now I can see why the Mayor are so loved by his people, he put everyone else first, no matter who they are..ex criminals, ex drug addict, ex murderers...  
he treat them with respect and understanding. I never thought I would get attracted by someone else after my husband got murdered.

Definitely Never thought in a million years that I would have feelings for a Ghoul.

"Ma'am we really appreciate you helping us, we are so honored "

"Hey, don't mention it, always happy to lend a hand Daisy. See you tomorrow , have a good night" I waved her goodbye  
as I walk round the corner to meet up with Hancock at the Third Rail.

"Ready for our date, Gwen? " Hancock teased

"You wished" I smirked

"Oh come on, can't you just play along? make this old bone happy for once"

I give him a winning smile

Hancock hold my arm as he help me walk down flight of stairs, and got us seated on the sofa in the corner.

"Evening Mayor, Ma'am, What can I get you ? " asked charlie the waiter

"2 of your best your bourbon Charlie"

"Coming right up sir"

"Thank you"

I glance over to the stage and see a women in sparkly red dress singing , her voice is beautiful,  
she is beautiful, black sleek short hair , cherry shaped lips ,she is...Magnolia?

"Is something the matter Gwen?" asked Hancock

"That girl, Magnolia, Fahrenheit told me about her" I said casually , pretending not to care

Hancock eyes wide open " What did she say?"

"That she was your ex-girlfriend"

"and?"

"there is no and"

Hancock laugh "That day when you were rushing to leave Goodneighbor, was it because  
you were jealous?"

"Look, I give zero shit with your life Hancock, so I wouldn't care how many chicks you fucked" I said angrily, trying to hide my jealousy.  
It might just be my imagination but his face..turns sad for a second before he force back a smile, I am really fucked up, why did I say that.

"She betrayed me" Hancock continue "After I turned into a ghoul, she Cheated with my own second in command before Fahrenheit comes along" "I don't blame her,  
after all who can love a Ghoul, ya feel me?"

There no words to describe how my heart feels at that moment, all I know is I fucked up, I shouldn't hurt his feelings like this, ugh  
the guilt inside me..He doesn't know that I love him, Ghoul or no Ghoul.

"You are better off without her! she doesn't deserve you" my face flushed.

We toss our glass and shot down the bourbon empty.  
"Bottoms up!!" we cheered

The taste of bitterness helps me calm down my nerves.

"You said you..turned into Ghoul? like..in recent years? I ask curiously

" I came into this town about...a decade ago? had a smooth set of skin back then.  
while I was busy making myself a pillar of this community, I would go on these..wild tears... I was young  
Any chems I could find, the more exotic, the better. Finally found this experimental radiation drug. Only one of its kind left.  
and only one hit. Oh man the high was so worth it. Yeah, I'm living with the side effect, but hey whats not to love about  
immortality?"

"You're an idiot"

"Heh heh , you're even cuter when you're angry ya know that,and man are you always this uptight?" "You don't smoke, no drugs,  
always live by the rules..OWW!!!"

I smacked Hancock's head with my fist

 

"Hancock,.. you asked me why I'm alone in the Commonwealth and got myself injured..." I sighed

"Go on.. I'm Listening"

"There's a secret organization at the Institute that wants me dead. They do not agree on how I run things after I replaced their  
leader...my son" "I banned the method of kidnapping and murder.. there are no way I would allow that to happen just  
for the Institute to be able to create synts that are 100% undetectable using their DNA"

"I'm sorry..about your son..your husband, you've been through hell Gwen and your adventure in the Commonwealth was not forgotten, it's been the talks of the entire Civilization!  
gives people hope in this dire times, a hero.."

"or a villain?" I hiss

Hancock chuckle "I hate the Institute alright, the synts they created...it destroyed my brother"

"You had a brother?!" I said in surprise

"In Diamond City..Mayor Mcdonough,he's my brother. Before he took over, it was a half-decent place to live. He and I  
had a pretty happy childhood. But then he decides he's gonna try and get elected with his anti-Ghoul crusade. -'Mankind For McDonough.'  
Before you know it, you got families with kids lining up to drag folks they called "neighbor" out of their homes  
and throw 'em to the ruins. I pleaded with him,begged him to call it off. He said he couldn't. He had nothing against the Ghouls.  
He was just carrying out the will of the people. And he couldn't betray the voters..

"Mayor Mcdonough..." I say softly

"Yes, we found out later he got replaced by a synth, knowing he was with the Institute makes me even more angry..I should've listen to my guts, didn't  
recognize him when he start to get so caught up in politics, with his hideous, fucking mile-long smile. I still wasn't a Ghoul at this point, so  
I didn't have to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to stay in that cesspool after that. And you..when you first walk into Goodneighbor,  
you reminded me of my past, I'm gonna make you pay for what the Institute did to my brother ...but I was wrong... you are not like them"

 

This is the first time I see him looking so serious, there's a hint of sadness in his eyes...the two of us listening to the jazz, two leader comes together  
as the world around us dancing at the end of the world.

"Thank you Gwen" Hancock continue as he take a puff on cigarette "Thank you for not being an Institute jerk, having someone who sees the world  
for what it is and is willing to do something about it. It meant alot to me. I feel damn lucky to have you as a friend."

 

Friend? I thought to myself, I let out a smile, friend sounds good for now.

"You're not going soft on me,are ya, Hancock?" I teased

"Hey, everyone's entitled to some softness. For me,it's pretty much everything below the eyebrows" He let out a big grin

I burst out laughing "you are one of a kind, alright"

 

 

End of First Chapter


End file.
